Although most existing pillows provide certain degrees of both comfort and support, they unfortunately also press against the delicate and sensitive surface of facial skin, creating unsightly "morning-wrinkles" and creases "when a person, rather than sleeping on his or her back, sleeps on his or her side". Yet while there have been attempts to design pillows that would reduce this creasing and wrinkling of skin, all such prior art designs have had the following undesirable trait in common: the surface of the pillow, despite variations in the design of the pillow underneath, remains in direct contact with the facial skin. While such prior art pillows may reduce "morning-wrinkles" to some extent, such direct contact between the facial skin and the pillow surface exposes the facial skin to the pillow's covering, which, even in a clean environment, naturally accumulates unseen dirt and grime that is then in contact with the skin.